Fight for freedom
by mirai 12
Summary: Set four years after Fight for the future. Another war has begun, and the senshi are brought to Adam’s time to help out, trouble is Adam’s off fighting another war. Finished.
1. Back to a future

Fight for freedom

Chapter 1: Back to a future

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: Adam won't turn up till later chapters.

Summary: Set four years after Fight for the future. Another war has begun, and the senshi are brought to Adam's time to help out, trouble is Adam's off fighting another war.

Alternate time

Hotaru walks down the corridors of the old high school on her way to see Trista and sees people carrying boxes and some have rifles slung over their shoulders when she bumps into Mara.

"Hey Hotaru, where are you going?"

"Trista wanted to see me about something." Hotaru replied before she leaves and goes to see Trista, when she gets there she finds Trista worrying over something.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hotaru, I'm sending you back to the past to bring the senshi here." Trista replied before she transformed into her senshi form and takes Hotaru to the time gates "you'll find them at the shrine."

"Okay." Hotaru said before she walks through the time gates and ends up at the shrine, inside the senshi sit around doing nothing when Mirai Hotaru walks in and the senshi turn round to look at her.

"Hey Hotaru." Raye said.

"Hey, something's going down in my time… maybe another war. So Trista sent me to bring you with me."

"Why didn't she send Adam?" Ami asked before going back to her book that she was reading.

"Umm, he's kinda busy at the moment." Mirai Hotaru replied whilst scratching the back of her head "when do we leave?" Serena asked making the senshi look at her.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're never this… eager?" Raye replied as Trista appears and looks at the senshi especially Mirai Hotaru with elbow length hair tied back and takes them to the time gates.

"Say hello to myself into the other time." Trista said before they walk through the gates and end up in the alternate timeline.

"Welcome to my world, follow me." Mirai Hotaru said and they follow her and the senshi notice destroyed buildings and craters "all this from the war?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, the war ended four years ago… we're just starting to rebuild."

They follow Mirai Hotaru to the school to find it's become fortified and the senshi stop and star at the people walk up and down the walls armed with rifles before they carry on walking. When they get to the school itself the senshi see part of it in ruins and people rebuilding it and they go inside to see people moving boxes of ammunition amongst the boxes being moved.

"Some people haven't got used to four years of peace."

They carry on talking as they walk to the hall and they walk in and see Trista along with Mara, Mia, Reiko and Amelia standing around.

"Where's Adam?" Mina asked and Trista and the others look at each other.

"You haven't been told?" Reiko replied.

"Told what?"

"Adam left four years ago when word reached here that the war was still going on somewhere… he left with fifteen others." Mara replied before Mina looked at Mirai Hotaru "look, I'm sorry." Came the reply from Mirai Hotaru.

Flashback - four years ago

Hotaru watches as Adam loads his equipment into the back of a truck.

"Why are you going?" Hotaru asked making Adam stop what he's doing.

"I'll never get used to this peace."

"Our wars over." Hotaru replied.

"Look, fighting's all I've known, wherever there's a war. You'll find me."

"HEY ADAM! We leaving now?" Someone shouted before Adam jumped in the back and banged on the floor and the truck drives off.

"WE'LL BE BACK! I PROMISE!" Adam shouted whilst waving back at Hotaru.

End flashback

"We haven't seen him since." Amelia replied.

The doors open to reveal some others all armed with rifles and side arms and brief introductions are made when one of them notices Serena.

"What's she doing here? I thought we locked her up after the battle of Tokyo."

"This Serenity is from a different time, they're here because I asked them to." Trista replied to the question.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Mina asked.

"Another war has begun, this times Adam's not around to help."

"What do we do then?" Hotaru asked.

"Fort up, we still have all our stuff from the Serenity war…"

"You are suggesting that this crumbling old school be turned into a fort!" Lita shouted making everyone look at her.

"Yes."

"Trista, you've heard of the battle of The Alamo." Michelle said slightly worried.

"Yes Michelle, I saw the battle first hand."

Everyone leaves except Trista, he children of the senshi and the senshi "if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to learn to shoot."

"Shoot, as in guns?" Serena replied as the senshi look at each other.

"Yes, it's kill or be killed in this time." Trista replied "but first get to know your family."

"What about me and Serena?" Mina asked as the senshi leave with their daughters "I'll show you were Adam lived."

Mina, Serena and Trista leave and go to Adam's room and go in. The first thing they see is Adam's sword leant against a wall and the dates of combat carved into the wall and they see some photo's and Mina picks them up and goes through them until she comes to a picture of Adam, Ricky and Yuki before she turns the photo over and looks at the names and date on the back.

"He blames himself for their deaths." Trista said before she leaves Mina and Serena alone, elsewhere the senshi spend time with their families.

Later

Mirai Hotaru stands behind the senshi except Hotaru all armed with rifles "alright, those rifles are armed and dangerous… the targets will pop up, shoot them and they'll fall down." Mirai Hotaru said as the senshi wait for the targets to pop up, when they do they open fire and the targets drop down and so on.

"OKAY, CEASE FIRE!"

They stop and Mirai Hotaru walks down to the targets to check them and finds perfect headshots before she goes back and hands out some wooden bayonets.

"What are these?" Michelle asked.

"Wooden bayonets."

Mirai Hotaru attaches the wooden knife as Reiko arrives with her rifle and a wooden bayonet attached "sorry I'm late." Reiko said.

"It's okay." Came the reply before Reiko charges and got her bayonet blocked and Mirai Hotaru pretends to stab Reiko in the heart.

"Now you lot try."

Two hours later they stop and go back to the school and see people building a palisade halfway around the school.

"Looks like word got out." Reiko said to Mirai Hotaru "Yeah came her reply before they go their separate ways. Trista bumps into Mirai Hotaru.

"How did they do?"

"Pretty damn good." Came the reply.

"You miss him, don't you?" Trista asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that said Mirai Hotaru leaves and goes up to the roof and sits down before she breaks down into tears, meanwhile Mara talks to Reiko.

"You really think this old school could withstand a siege?"

"Not really, I wish Adam were here." Mara said.

"We all do, but he's a soldier. He could never get used to the peace." Reiko said before they go their separate ways meanwhile Mia and Amelia were working on the palisade are helping to move a field gun into position whilst a firing step was being made.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know."

They continue on working until it gets dark, they stop what they're doing and go inside before going their separate ways. Outside the ghosts of the senshi appear.

"Looks like our alternate selves are here." Lita said.

"I can't believe that he's gone."

"He'll be back someday." Ami replied.

"He's a decent kid." Amara said.

"I can see why Hotaru likes him."

"But she's always denied it." Raye replied before they walk around the newly created palisade when Ricky and Yuki appear.

"Sorry we're late." Ricky said.

"It's okay, I need you to find Adam and tell him what's going on." Mina said before Ricky disappears and the ghosts of the senshi and Yuki walk around the defences. "This school won't last long in a siege." Lita said.

"Look, we've all watched their progress over the years." Raye said as Ricky reappears.

"Told him and his hairs gone all white." He replied.

"WHAT?" Mina shouted.

"Said it happened three years ago."

The ghosts of the senshi and Yuki disappear leaving Ricky alone and he wonders around the defences "it's gonna happen all over again." He muttered to himself noticing the similarities between here and where he died before he disappears.

Authors note: This is a complete rewrite of what was going to happen… I'm having a moral dilemma at the moment… whether to kill Adam off or not… anyway R&R.


	2. Meeting Serenity

Fight for freedom

Chapter 2: Meeting Serenity

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: Adam will appear for a briefly in this chapter.

Serena walks through the corridors and looks out of one of the windows to see Mirai Hotaru, Mara, Mia, Amelia and Reiko piling up artillery shells next to the field guns and stacking rifles and boxes of ammunition when Raye walks over to Serena.

"Serena, what are you looking at?"

"They're piling up rifles and ammunition like no tomorrow." Serena replied as Raye looked out of the window and sees them piling ammunition and rifles behind the palisade.

"Well, this is a different universe to ours." Raye replied as they both watched their children piling up rifles and ammunition hen Trista walks over to them.

"I suppose you want to see the Serenity from this time Serena?" Trista asked.

"You mean she's still here?"

"Where else could we put her?"

"I'd like to see her." Serena replied.

"Okay." Trista said before she left and Raye and Serena go back to watching the people outside working on the palisade, staking weapons, ammunition and putting other items at the palisade such blankets and other stuff.

Outside

Reiko finishes stacking some rifles as Mara comes over with some boxes of ammunition and piles them next to the rifles. "Well I'm done." Reiko said as Amelia walked over to them.

"That's everything done."

"Now all we have to do is wait." Mia replied as she stood up on the firing step and looked at the north wall "We're going to need a lot more people."

"I wonder where Adam is?" Mirai Hotaru asked.

"Hopefully on his way."

Elsewhere Trista and Serena walk towards a heavily guarded building and walk inside to get searched by two of the guards and are escorted by one of them to a cell, one of the guards opens the door and they walk in and see Serenity sat on the bed.

"Ah Trista, how long has it been?"

"Can it Serenity." Trista replied as Serenity stood up.

"I AM YOUR QUEEN!"

"My queen is dead." Trista replied calmly as Serenity noticed Serena before she sat back down.

"So, how is Adam these days, I miss our little chats."

"He's been gone for four years." Trista replied.

"I know what's going on, the guards have been keeping me up to date with what's going on."

"They you know who's behind this?" Serena asked her alternate self.

"Yes, it's the person that you've always trusted."

"That could've been anyone from the past, Darien's dead. Adam killed him at the battle of Nerima." Trista replied thinking who it could be.

"How was he killed?" Serena asked.

"Two shots, one through each lung."

"Eew." Serena replied going pale faced.

"It was war back then."

"It's war again, do you really think that old school will withstand this upcoming battle?" Serenity said, "not really, but we'll die trying." Trista said before they leave and walk through Juuban back to the old school.

"How many people live in Juuban now?"

"Just two hundred." Trista replied.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"After the war ended everyone went their own ways to start new lives." Trista replied as they walked into the school and Michelle walks over to Serena and Trista "Serena, where have you been? We've all been worried about you." Michelle said.

"Relax Michelle, she's been with me."

Mirai Hotaru stands on the wall next to the main gate looking out when Amara and Hotaru walk over to her "hey." Amara said to Mirai Hotaru who never looked at them.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know you're not the same Hotaru…"

"Just get to the goddamn point Amara." Mirai Hotaru replied before looking at Amara and her younger self.

"Me and Michelle were wondering if there was anyone special in your life?"

"There was once."

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, "Left four years ago, I don't want to talk about it." Mirai Hotaru said before Amara and Hotaru left and she goes back to what she was doing "You better be on your way here Adam."

Elsewhere

Adam loads his gear onto the back of a truck along with the fifteen others that left Juuban four years ago before climbing into the back when someone walks over to the truck.

"Hey Adam, where're you going?"

"Back home." Adam replied.

"Sounds like fun."

"It's just us fifteen going back."

"Look, we'll go with you. As you know most of us don't have families or homes anymore."

After a few hours of arguing Adam finally gives up and tells everyone that they're going with them to Juuban and the rest of the people he had been fighting beside go to pack their stuff into to transports before they begin their journey.

Juuban

Trista stands on the south wall, the wind blowing her hair back as she stares out and sees people building defences around the outer wall "why now?" she asked herself before Mirai Hotaru, Reiko, Mara, Mia, Amelia and the senshi stand either side of her.

"He'll come back… he has to." Reiko said.

"Of course he'll come back." Mina said.

"There are only two hundred of us…" Mara said but never finished her sentence as Serena cut her off "two hundred and eight actually."

"You wont be fighting beside us." Mirai Hotaru said making the senshi look at her.

"Why not?" Serena whined.

"There is the possibility that we could all die." Reiko said before Mirai Hotaru walked away, "She's been like that for four years." Trista replied making the senshi look at her.

"Isn't that around the time Adam left?" Michelle said.

"She thinks of Adam more as a friend than anything else."

Later

The senshi and their children sit around a fire talking to each other except Mirai Hotaru who stands by herself on the north wall staring into the night "I'm worried about Hotaru." Michelle said.

"Don't be, she's a strong willed woman." Trista replied.

"I remember one time when we tried to get Adam to talk about his past." Amara added, "Adam told us to get lost, to put it politely." Michelle replied as they all laugh and talked about the past and the battles they've been in long into the night.

R&R


	3. The return of a familiar face

Fight for freedom

Chapter 3: The return of a familiar face

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

The senshi wake up to find themselves alone, Raye goes to find where their children went and wonders around before finding them on the south wall and walks over to them. "What's going on?" Raye asked making the others turn to look at her.

"Smoke, about half a mile out of town." Reiko replied before going back to watching the smoke.

"A battle?" Amelia added.

"Could be." Mirai Hotaru said as Raye looked at her "I thought you said the war was over?" Raye replied "our war is, but there are still others being fought." Mara added before she leaves the south wall.

"Which war is Adam fighting in?"

"The mercenaries war, the second highest casualties next to the Serenity war." Mia said before the rest of the senshi arrive as they hear the sound of gunfire and other people start to come out of their accommodations to see what's going on. "Do you think?" Mia asked as everyone except the senshi and their children goes to do some work and they continue to listen to the sounds of the battle.

"This puts them a lot closer than we first thought."

"It certainly does Amelia." Trista said before the senshi and the others left leaving Mirai Hotaru to listen to the sounds of the battle, the senshi wonder around the streets of Juuban until they stop outside the arcade. "I can't believe this is what's left of the arcade." Serena said before they go inside and see empty bullet cases littered around the place and names carved into the walls before they start to remember the good times they've had.

"What happened to Andrew?" Ami asked.

"No one knows."

They leave and head to the shrine, when they get there they see six wooden crosses with the names of the departed senshi carved into the crosses. "Adam made those himself seeing as he spent a lot of time here." Trista said before they go inside and find it the way it almost used to be.

"Home away from home."

"When he found this place, it was in bad shape he decided to redo it by himself." Trista said as Raye noticed several changes as Serena walks over to a cupboard and opens it pulling out a long box and blows the dust off of it before opening it to reveal a large rifle.

"Hey guys, look what I found."

"So, he never took it with him." Trista replied as she took the rifle from Serena and looks at it.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"This is a custom made thirty calibre anti armour rifle, saw a lot of action probably doesn't work anymore."

Amara notices a piece of paper and picks it up and looks at it "one hundred and thirty seven kills." Amara said.

"That's only with that rifle, I think we should head back."

They leave and head back to the school where the sounds of the battle still rage on they go inside and go their separate ways, outside Mirai Hotaru and the others sit behind the palisade. "Maybe we should send them back." Reiko said.

"Same here."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Think about it, we could all die here." Reiko replied.

"We've seen enough death to last us a lifetime." Mirai Hotaru replied.

"If we do that, all we've done will be worth shit."

"Mia's right." Mara replied before Mirai Hotaru leans against one of the field guns as the rest of the gang leave and it goes quiet, "it's stopped."

Much later

Everyone sits in the hall drinking and talking about old friends amongst other things when Trista walks over to Mirai Hotaru and whispers something to her. "Come on guys' there's movement in town." She said making everyone including the senshi grab rifles and take up position on the walls and see vehicles and people come into view.

"Take one more step and we'll fire."

"That you Hotaru?" Adam asked.

"That you Adam?" Mirai Hotaru replied.

"Yeah, we got wounded here." Came the reply before Hotaru goes down to the gate and opens them and everyone goes inside, Adam helps one of the wounded inside when Mirai Hotaru spots him and walks over to him and looks at his now short white hair and scars, a vertical scar over his left eye and one going from the bridge of his none and ends at his jaw on the right side of his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story." Adam replied before he walks away with his wounded comrade, as the vehicles are unloaded and soon all their weapons, ammunition and gear was unloaded and stacked as Mirai Hotaru started to search for Adam.

"Have you seen Adam?" she asked around and the mercenaries and they shook their heads.

"Try with the wounded."

"Thanks…" Mirai Hotaru replied.

"My names Smitty." He replied before walking away and Mirai Hotaru goes to find the wounded and finds them over by the palisade and Adam helping tend to the wounded, "Adam…" Hotaru tried to say.

"There's over two thousand enemy troops on the outskirts of Juuban, this old school won't stand up to them." Adam replied as he tends to the wounded.

"How many…"

"We left with one thousand, lost one hundred." He replied.

"Down to nine hundred, will they stay?" She asked.

"I don't know, we were gonna cut north and hook up with the guys in the north and try and stop them." Adam replied as he walked away and goes to find Trista, he finds here in the hall. "I see the mercenary war has treated you well." Trista said as Adam sat down.

"Can it, you can't hope to defend this old school against a two thousand strong enemy." He replied.

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't."

"We can't fight them out in the open, too many." Adam replied "what about the battle of Tokyo?"

"That was four years ago, we've all changed."

Adam leaves as the senshi walk in and goes back outside and stands in front the gathered mercenaries "we're leaving the wounded here, gather your gear we'll be sleeping in town. We'll be back tomorrow." He tells them before they gather their gear and leave as the senshi walk out, in town Adam heads off to the shrine and stares at the crosses he made before he goes inside and settles down for the night.

Authors note: I decided to speed up the plot and there will be two endings… R&R


	4. Should we stay or should we go?

Fight for freedom

Chapter 4: Should we stay or should we go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Adam wakes up and wonders around the streets of Juuban looking for his men, when he finds them all they sit in the park. "Adam, what's this all about?" one of them asked.

"I need to know will we stay or cut north and fight." Adam replied.

"Why should we stay and fight for some people we don't even know?"

"I know them and fought beside them during the Serenity war, look they'll sweep through Juuban and cut north. If we stay and fight we could stop them." Adam said making his men look at each other.

"Sounds like they've organised a nice fight for us."

"You lot don't have to stay, but I'm staying." Adam replied, as his men look at each other "those walls won't withstand a direct attack, if we do stay we'll have to reinforce those walls."

"All those in favour of staying say aye." Smitty said

"AYE!" everyone shouted before Adam stood up "we head back in an hour, get to know the area." He added before they leave and Adam shows them around Juuban before they go to the school. Mirai Hotaru stands on the north wall on the gates when she sees Adam and his men approaching.

"Trista, you should see this!" she shouted making everyone run to the north wall to see what's going on.

"We need people like these." Trista said before she gets someone to open the gates and Adam and his men walk in to find Trista waiting in the compound.

"We'll fight." Adam said before he takes his men to the palisade where they drop their kit "okay you guy's work detail starts now. You all know where the stuff is." He finished before they head off to the lorries and start to unload them taking stuff to strengthen the walls and mortars are set up in the compound along with other various weapons set up on the walls when the senshi walk onto the scene.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked Trista.

"Some people have come to help us."

"Who?" Ami asked curiously.

"He's over on the west wall, the one with short white hair." Trista replied and the senshi walk over to the west wall where Adam's helping to move a field gun up a ramp they had quickly put together.

"Left a bit… got it!" Adam shouted as they place the field gun into position.

"I know that voice." Mina said.

"Adam?" Hotaru said a little loudly "sorry, I'm kinda busy at the moment… SHIT!" he replied as the field gun fell back down making Adam and some others grab the barrel as some more of his men push the field gun up the ramp and Smitty wedges something under the wheels, Adam walks away and goes to the north wall to where Mirai Hotaru stood.

"You wanted something?" Adam asked.

"Not me, over by the west wall." Mirai Hotaru replied as Adam walks away and goes back to the west wall and passes the senshi and goes back up the ramp "hey, who're the girls?"

"What girls?" Adam replied.

"The ones behind you." Smitty said making Adam turn round and looks at the senshi.

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, Adam what happened?" Mina asked as Adam made his way down the ramp "three years ago at the battle of Hiroshima, artillery round went off behind me spent half a year in a field hospital on the front lines. Tuned my hair white with the shock and the scars on my face happened a few months later." He replied before he goes to one of the trucks and starts to unload boxes of ammunition and machine guns before people started to take them away and places them at various points.

"So, what's with the fifty calibre?" Amara asked.

"This is nothing compared to what's in one of the trucks."

"What's that then?"

"An anti aircraft gun." Adam replied as he goes over to the truck it's in and opens the back as some others come over to help get it out and they place it in front of the palisade facing the gate and stacking the ammunition for it behind the large gun.

"Get some rest." Adam said to his lot and they leave to find places bed down, Adam goes to find his friends that he had fought beside during the Serenity war.

"It's been four years." Reiko said.

"I know, I couldn't write to you lot because of our situation."

"We understand." Amelia replied as Adam sat down.

"Do we fuck!"

"When the mercenary war begun there was almost a million of us, but the first battle of the mercenary was the battle of Nagasaki, a lot died on both sides." Adam replied.

"Shame you weren't one…" Reiko said quietly.

"I've had enough of your shit, look I'm sorry I wasn't around for four years. I'm a soldier." He said before he stands up and walks away before he stops, "maybe I mad a mistake by coming back, I may pull my men out at daybreak." He finished before continuing on walking away and everyone looks at Reiko.

"Way to fucking go Reiko."

"He's changed a lot." Amelia replied.

"We've all changed, most of the people we knew are either dead or left." Mia replied, "Well, his damned pride…"

"Look, it's your damned pride that could cost us a lot of help." Mara said.

"My pride has nothing to do with this."

"Whatever." Mara replied before walking away "my sisters right, you centre yourself around your pride too much." Mia said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Serena said to Mina who giggled.

"I heard that!" Raye replied.

Outside the walls Adam sat by himself until he decides to go to the shrine and kneels in front of the crosses, "maybe I made a mistake by coming back, what should I do?" he asked hoping that someone would answer him, but fate was in a cruel mood today and the spirit of his deceased friend Ricky appeared.

"Stay."

"They didn't recognize me Ricky, maybe we should cut north during the night." Adam said still looking at the crosses.

"You do that and I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural life."

"Haven't you go a bar to haunt or something?" Adam asked as Ricky stood next to him, "that reminds me, the old gang are having a get together."

"I'm not dead… yet." Adam replied before Ricky disappeared and Adam goes inside the shrine.

Much later

The senshi and their children look for Adam in town not bothering with the shrine before they head back to the school and bed down for the night.

Next day

Adam heads back to the school and gather his men in the compound. "Do we stay or do we go?" he asked.

"There's no point in cutting north anymore, we got a rider last night, they're all dead up north."

"When did this happen?" Adam asked.

"Last night one survivor, the rider." Smitty replied.

"Where is he?"

"You mean she, getting some rest.

"They're gonna hit us on all four sides at once." Smitty said before the rider comes out and walks over to Adam.

"You in charge?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"My name's Yumiko." She replied.

"I'm Adam Aino, how many?"

"Two hundred and forty nine, excluding myself." Yumiko replied.

"Anything else we should know?" Smitty asked.

"Yeah, they were marching under the flag of Crystal Tokyo."

"Impossible, I was there at the battle of Tokyo." Adam replied as the senshi walk over "anything wrong?" Mina asked.

"There's someone I have to see." Adam said before he leaves and goes into town where Serenity is being guarded, after being searched he is escorted to Serenity's cell.

"Well, well. Adam what brings you here?" Serenity asked as Adam pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her head.

"Give me one god goddamned reason why I don't kill you."

"Because I know who is behind this." She replied.

"Your line is dead." He replied as he put his revolver away.

"Not as dead as you think."

"Your daughters dead and so is your husband. Only you survive."

Serenity sits down and looks at Adam "the war is over." He said.

"You are no longer the boy I fought against."

"Times change, two hundred and forty nine people were killed yesterday by soldiers under your banner." Adam said, "So, he is still alive."

"Who?"

"Who do you think it could be then?" Serenity replied before Adam left and runs back to the school and goes up to the roof with a pair of binoculars and looks at the surrounding areas around Juuban before he whistles to Mirai Hotaru making her look up at him as Adam starts making hand gestures.

"I can't see what he's saying?"

"Here, use this." Reiko said handing a scope over to Mirai Hotaru.

"What are you doing with a scope?"

"You know when we went our separate ways for a bit?" Reiko replied as Mirai Hotaru used the scope.

"Unknown troops heading this way from the north and south. Guessing enemy." With that said Reiko and Mirai Hotaru run to the north wall and look at the town.

"Is he sure?" Reiko asked as Mirai Hotaru started making hand gestures back and receives a message in reply.

"Yeah, he's sure, half a mile north and the south lot getting closer."

Adam leaves the roof and runs downstairs with his rifle, the others know there's something going on and grab their weapons and run to the walls taking their positions. Adam stands on the south wall with his friends from the Serenity war. On the west wall the field gun was loaded and ready to fire as the senshi stand in the compound looking confused.

"I don't see them." Mara said.

"Anyone needs me, I'll be at the west wall." He said before he leaves and runs over to the west wall and up the ramp.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Smitty asked.

"Nothing, who's manning the field gun?"

"Me." Smitty replied as they wait for the action to begin.

R&R


	5. No hero

Fight for freedom

Chapter 5: No hero

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

At dawn Adam stands up and looks over the wall and sees movement before bringing his rifle to his shoulder and fired at the nearest soldier waking everyone up, they grab their weapons and open fire. Smitty fires the field gun into the ranks assaulting them before the ranks retreat.

"They're gonna hit us like that every now and again."

Morning

The senshi walk into the compound and see people going about their normal business and see Adam talking to someone before they walk over to him "what do you want us to do?" Michelle asked.

"Set up hospital in the hall, treat only the ones you can." Adam said.

"What was all that gunfire about?" Mina asked making Adam look at her, "whilst everyone was asleep I was awake, if I hadn't been we'd all be dead." Adam said before he goes back to his position and the senshi go to the south wall where their children from this timeline are, Hotaru looks at her older alternate self as she comes down the steps with her rifle in her hands.

"They're using the buildings as cover."

"I say we flatten the town." Reiko said from the wall "we've only got one field gun on the walls…" Amelia said.

"WE GOT A RIDER!"

Everyone runs to their positions, on the west wall Adam, Smitty and the others on the wall see a messenger "this is the will of his excellency King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, all rebels occupying the school will leave, you reply?"

"I killed Endymion at the battle of Nerima, so you can go and tell your general to go and fuck himself!" Adam shouted back.

"Very well, no mercy shall be shown."

"Let's give him a help hand in going back, fire the gun." Adam said, Smitty was ready long before what Adam had said and aimed the field gun at the messenger and fired it killing the messenger before Smitty reloads it.

"Can't be." Adam said to himself as he runs to the north wall and sees Endymion standing behind a row of field guns. Adam brings his rifle to his shoulder and fires watching the bullet only to have it shot down.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" he shouted.

Everyone ducks as the enemy field guns fire simultaneously Adam looks at the school and sees the damage done before the guns stop firing and everyone stands up.

"WEST WALL!" someone shouted before Adam runs back to the west wall and stands ready to fire on the ranks charging at them "wait for it!" Smitty shouted as he looked at Adam.

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!"

Everyone on the west wall fires a volley killing everyone in the first rank "FIRE AT WILL!" Adam shouted and they fired simultaneously at the ranks before they fall back as the senshi watch from the east wall.

"RUN YOU CHICKEN SHITS RUN!" someone shouted as they look at the dead and the dying "Smitty, get all our guys together, meeting inside the school in thirty minutes." Adam said before Smitty goes off and tells the rest of the mercenaries, thirty minutes later they all sit in the hall.

"Who was that guy?"

"Thinks mighty big of himself." Smitty added.

"True, it all started at the battle of Nerima, I was in the thick of the action back then. It was the second year of the battle of Nerima; both sides had taken a lot of casualties. We had set-up home at the school." Adam said.

Flashback

Adam stands behind a barricade with some of his brothers and sisters in arms "hand me that sniper rifle." He said before someone hands him the rifle and he brings it to his shoulder and looks through the scope at Endymion before squeezing the trigger. The bullet pierces Endymion's lung and watches as he staggers and Adam fires again and watches the tracer round pierce Endymion's other lung and watches as Endymion falls to the floor.

"Holy hit, he's killed Endymion."

"Get everyone out here." Adam said as someone ran inside as Adam puts down the sniper rifle and grabs a machine gun and loads it before he cocks it as everyone runs out and stands behind the barricade.

"Here they come."

"Wait for it, wait… NOW!" Adam shouted and everyone behind the barricade opens fire slaying the front rank, Adam continues firing at the enemy as they make it to the barricade and soon it turns into hand-to-hand combat.

End flashback

"I remember hearing about that, the hero of Nerima." Smitty said.

"I'm no hero never have been, never will be."

"I don't know about the locals, but I think we can arrange for them to limp back."

"It can be arranged." Adam replied before they go back outside and go back to their positions and clean their weapons, Adam pulls out his knife and his whetstone and begins to sharpen his knife.

"Hey man, can I ask you a question?" Smitty asked.

"Sure."

"You grew up here right?"

"Not really, grew up in a refugee camp, spent three years as a prisoner." Adam replied as he sharpened his knife "relax, everyone I grew up with is dead, as long as I live they still live on."

"Any way, I was thinking about settling down here when this is all over." Smitty replied as Trista walks over to them and throws Adam's sword to him, Smitty watches as Adam catches it and unsheathes it.

"Just like old times." He said as Trista walks away.

"What's with the sword?" Smitty asked making Adam look at him.

"This sword has saved my life on several occasions."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on the scabbard it says cede nullis, Latin for yield to none, and also has several bullet indents in it." Adam replied as he started to sharpen his sword.

Later

The senshi sit around a fire talking amongst themselves, Adam sits at his position with a six-pack of beer beside him "you've developed a little bit of a drinking problem."

"So, whelps to try and forget our situation." Adam replied.

"You don't talk about your past much."

"What's their to talk about, I always knew I was an orphan, practically grew up by myself and saw everyone I knew die." He replied before grabbing a beer and opening it and downs the contents before he moves onto another can and doing the same, Mirai Hotaru walks over to the senshi before sitting beside them.

"What's the situation?" Serena asked.

"Well, we're surrounded on all fronts."

"What do you think the casualty rate will be?" Ami asked and the senshi look at her.

"High."

They all look at Adam as he walks past them into the school and returns half an hour later with a fifty-calibre machine gun and belts of ammunition for it and goes back to his position and sets it up.

"This is like the battle of the Alamo, one hundred and eighty five men making a desperate stand against thousands of Mexican soldiers for thirteen days." Adam said as he finished setting it up.

"What happened?" Smitty asked.

"They were all killed."

"Way to kill the mood Adam."

"What? I'm only telling the truth." Adam replied.

"And when was this battle?" Smitty asked and everyone looked at Adam "Eighteen thirty six."

"That was centuries ago."

"Something like the battle of the Alamo happened to me once, back during the Serenity war I helped to defend a school. The battle lasted for seven days before everyone except me was killed. Seven days of glory." Adam said as he finished off another can.

"What's glory for when you're dead?"

"They were good people that died, my friend Ricky…"

"You knew my cousin?" Smitty replied.

"Ricky was your cousin?"

"Yeah, after the Serenity war ended my family never heard from him." Smitty said, Adam looked at him "I buried him and everyone else myself, after the war ended I went back and gave them all proper gravestones." Adam replied before opening another can.

"You'll have to show me where you buried him sometime."

"That's if we survive this." Adam replied as he stood up and looks out over the wall at the enemy camp.

Authors note: Cede nullis is the motto of the light infantry… R&R


	6. Midnight raid

Fight for freedom

Chapter 6: Midnight raid

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Amelia sits behind the south wall writing in her diary as Reiko looks at Amelia as she continued on writing, on the west wall the senshi stand on the ramp looking at Adam as he gets some sleep with his sword next to him.

"He looks so peaceful." Mina said.

"PATROLS IN TROUBLE!"

Adam bolts upright and grabs his rifle and runs down the ramp past the senshi and to the main gate and helps to open it as the patrol run in and the people on the gatehouse and the north wall open fire before they help Adam close it. "I don't like what we saw." One of them said.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"A big fucking gun, possibly a twenty five pounder."

They hear a whistling sound before an explosion in the compound showering people with dirt and concrete, "IT'S A BIG ONE AND IT FIRED FROM HERE!" someone shouted from the east wall and everyone runs over to the wall and see the field gun being carted away before they all go back to their positions.

"We're going to have to do something about that."

"Midnight raid." Adam replied as they went back to the west wall before Smitty goes and gets some of the mercenaries together whilst Adam goes back to sleep as Mara wonders what's going on and Reiko tells her. Meanwhile the senshi sit in the hall bored when Trista walks in.

"How is everyone?"

"Bored." Serena replied making Raye look at her "you're always bored" Raye replied making Serena turn on the waterworks as the others sighed as Trista leaves, outside Adam talks to the people going on the raid.

"Okay, no rifles or other heavy weapons, take only side arms…"

"What's the plan?" someone asked "fifteen people will make up the team to destroy that gun, at dawn double load it and fire it, the rest will run interception." Adam replied before they all leave and find a place to bed down except Adam who goes back to the west wall and sits down.

"Smitty, I want you to take charge of the gun crew, I got business to take care of in the camp."

"Will do." Smitty replied.

"You need me, I'll be somewhere." Adam said before standing up and walks away and goes inside the school in the direction of the hall and walks in making the senshi look at him.

"What brings you here?" Serena asked as Adam leaned on a wall "to spend some time with my mother and her friends." Came the reply from Adam.

"What's going on?"

"Me and a few others are going on a raid tonight." Adam replied as he sat down.

"So Adam, what have you been up to since we last saw you four years ago?" Amara asked as Adam walked over to the senshi "fought in every major campaign in the mercenary war as seen on the back of our jackets." Adam replied as he took off his jacket and shows them the back of his jacket.

Where was the first battle?"

"The battle of Nagasaki, we went muzzle to muzzle with the enemy. Lost a lot of people on both side no one won." He said before continuing "if I make it out of this I'm not going to be answering another call to arms for a while."

"So son, got a girlfriend yet?" Mina asked enthusiastically.

"I'm a soldier by trade and nature."

"Don't say that." Serena said as Adam looked at her, "this is something I never told anyone, we got a few months of once so I went back to the refugee camp I grew up in once I had heard it was moved back into by people. I got there and saw buildings and people so I went for a closer look and saw everyone had been murdered and it had become an outpost. My home was empty once more, after I killed all the soldiers occupying the camp I buried all the civilians and re-supplied then went back to where we were camped."

"I'm so sorry." Mina said

"We continued to fight our way here, although we hoped to end this war ages ago."

"Hey, we're veterans of the Sailor Wars." Serena said proudly.

"I'm a veteran of the Serenity war and soon to be the mercenary war."

"I bet you got some tales to tell." Amara asked curiously. "I got a fair few to tell." Adam replied.

"Tell us then." Serena and Mina said cheerfully making Adam sweat drop.

"Okay, I spent a lot of time on the frontlines."

Flashback

Adam runs down a trench, jumping over the dead bodies as people are firing and dying but he keeps on running even as an enemy soldier jumps into the trench and pointed his rifle at Adam but Adam gets the first shot in and carries on running until he gets to the command post.

"Orders are to pull out and blow the trench." Adam said.

"Okay, spread the word."

Adam leaves and spreads the word; half an hour later the trenches are full of enemy troops before the trenches explode.

End flashback

"That was one of the minor battles."

They keep on talking long into the night until Adam checks his watch, "gotta go." He said before leaving and going outside and finds the raiding party on the east wall ready and waiting before he goes over.

"Smitty, picked your fifteen yet?"

"Yep, so lets get going." Smitty replied before they lower themselves down the wall and head off into the camps, Smitty and his lot head towards the field gun as Adam and his lot head off towards the centre of the camp planting flash bangs in the ground. Adam takes out his knife and sneaks behind a guard and stands up and stabs the guard in the artery in the neck before he drags the guard away and motions for the others to follow, at the gun Smitty and his lot had taken care of the gun crew and double loaded the gun.

"Now all we can do is wait."

Elsewhere, Endymion sits at a table in his tent looking at a map when his granddaughter walks in making Endymion look up at her.

"What is it?"

"You never told me why father killed mother."

"He murdered her at the battle of Tokyo." Endymion replied before a soldier walks into the tent as Endymion and his granddaughter talk.

"Has my wife been freed yet?"

"Not yet sir, they've got enough weapons and ammunition to last a small siege." The soldier replied before Endymion motions for the soldier to leave before his granddaughter leaves and notices someone planting a flash bang into the ground before he stands up and reaches for his revolver and turns round pointing it at his daughter as she looks at him "go." Adam said making his daughter leave before he goes back to what he was doing before moving on.

Dawn

Adam and his lot wait for the signal; at Smitty's end he looks at his watch and fired the gun before they make their getaway waking everyone up.

"That's our cue, get ready to light 'em up." Adam said as they see people leaving their tents, "NOW!" Adam shouted as someone pressed the button on the detonator making the flash bangs explode before they make their getaway. When they get back to the school Adam goes to find somewhere quiet to think, namely the roof.

"What's up with Adam?" Amara asked.

"Don't know."

"Why don't we find out?" Serena asked making the senshi look at her "no, he'll come down when he's ready." Hotaru said "I hope so." Meanwhile on the roof Adam pulls out his knife and looks at it thinking of all the people he had killed with it.

"I can see all their faces." He muttered to himself as he puts his knife away and leaves the roof and goes back to the west wall.

"What's up?" Smitty asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." Smitty replied making Adam glare at him, "look, nothing's wrong." Adam said.

"Look, I still don't believe you, and I will find out."

"You want a broken jaw?" Adam asked.

"No thanks." Smitty replied as Adam picked up his rifle and slung it over his shoulder and waits for something to happen.

R&R


	7. Life won't wait

Fight for freedom

Chapter 7: Life won't wait

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the well-known characters that will appear in this.

Dawn

Adam and Amara in her senshi form clash swords creating sparks and waking up a few people who watch with interest as the friendly battle between Adam and the senshi of Uranus as they catch each other's wrists before Adam puts his feet on Amara's stomach and does a flip over her making Amara drop his sword.

"And I haven't used this in four years." Adam said as he went to pick up his sword.

"Life won't wait."

"I don't have time…" Adam said before an explosion woke everyone up and Adam runs to the north wall and sees smoke coming from a building as Reiko and the others stand beside him. "Tell me, that's not?" Reiko asked.

"Yep, we're royally fucked, I'm thinking of taking my men out and fighting out in the open."

"You do that and you'll all die." Amelia said as Adam started to walk away and grabs his rifle and slings it over his shoulder and stands before his men "what's this all about?" one of them asked.

"They've just freed Serenity, we're going to fight them out in the open."

His men look at each other as Adam walks away and waits by the gate to see if they would follow in which they do "if we're gonna die, we gonna die with our boots on." Smitty said as Adam opens the gate, leads his men outside and they form four ranks and wait, thirty minutes later Endymion's and Serenity's troops meet them head on.

"Well, it's been good knowing you guys."

"Yeah." Another one replied as Adam shouted an order and they load their weapons and pointed them at the enemy before Adam shouted the order to fire and they fire at the enemy "fire at will!" Adam shouted and they fire at different intervals at the enemy ranks even as they go muzzle-to-muzzle and hand top hand for half an hour when the order to fall back is given and everyone runs back inside the school and up to the north wall and return fire as Adam closes the gate and runs up to the wall and they fight for two hours before the enemy retreats and everyone looks around.

"Where is everyone?"

"I told them to go, I'll explain later. Get some men to take down this palisade." Adam replied.

Adam puts down his rifle and takes his jacket and t-shirt off and grabs his knife and starts to cut the ropes holding the palisade together as some of the others help to remove the palisade and puts the pieces of wood to one side and the field guns and other weapons to another side before they start to move the field guns and other weapons and build a barricade around the anti aircraft gun and place a fifty calibre on each side of it.

Elsewhere

The senshi, their children and the rest of the locals stand on the outskirts of town "I'm going." Mirai Hotaru said.

"What about what Adam said?"

"Fuck it." Mirai Hotaru said before she heads back and the others follow her, meanwhile Adam was helping to build a palisade at the west wall before they put a field gun in the middle of the palisade and stack the ammunition for it beside the gun and boxes of ammunition and rations on the wall.

"That should do for now."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Mirai Hotaru said making Adam turn round to see her and the others "you should have gone." Adam replied as he walks down the ramp and grabs his rifle.

"When they come over those walls, be prepared to stand and fight." He said before he climbs over the palisade and goes to stand on the north wall and Mina follows him.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Dying." Adam replied before continuing, "my lucks running out, that's why I'm scared shitless."

"Luck?"

"I've been lucky to survive the Serenity war and the mercenary war so far." Adam replied.

"Luck has nothing to do with what you've done."

"There's a lot of things I regret doing, if I survive I'll explain." Adam replied, "I've been to hell and back once. Almost died once, we had to stop somewhere to deal with our wounded."

Flashback

Adam sits with his back to a wall with his shirt off whilst people treat the wounded as Adam pulls out a packet of cigarettes, pulls one out and puts it between his lips and lights it before someone comes and takes it from between his lips.

"You know these are bad for you?"

"So? I'm probably going to die anyway. I'm Adam Aino." He replied as the person took away his pack of cigarettes and his lighter and checked his pockets for any cigarettes or lighters.

"I'm Haruka Urashima by the way."

"You got a pair of pliers and a sewing kit?"

"Yes, I'll go get them." Haruka said before she goes and gets the items Adam asked for before returning with the items and Haruka passes Adam the pliers and he places the pliers in the bullet wound in his chest and pulls the bullet out.

"Could you sew the hole back up please?"

"Any particular colour?" Haruka asked as she pulled out a sewing needle and showed Adam the different colours of thread.

"Any colour, as long as this wounds sealed up."

Haruka picks a colour and threads it through the eye of the needle and started to sew the wound up.

End flashback

Adam leaves and goes back to the west wall, grabs a blanket and gets some rest as other people continue to work. He wakes up and sees dead bodies and hears gunfire and screams before he grabs his rifle and runs up the ramp to take up position next to the field gun and opens fire even as the enemy come over the walls making Adam turn it round, load it and fire it into the enemy ranks coming towards him creating a massive hole before he jumps down off the wall and grabs a machine gun and turns round and opens fire killing or wounding the enemy soldiers as they come closer to him when the gun jams.

"SHIT!"

He throws it down and grabs his sword and runs into the enemy hacking and slashing.

Hours later

Adam now covered in blood and with his hands looks around at all the dead including the senshi and his friends before he looks at the floor in front of him before he laughs to himself "just like all those years ago." He muttered to himself before he looks up at Endymion and Serenity standing in front of him, Serenity holding his sword in her hands.

"You fight like a true soldier, to the last."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Adam said as Serenity thrust his sword through his lung before pulling it out leaving Adam to bleed to death.

He wakes up and grabs his knife and grabs Smitty.

"Whoa! Calm down."

"Sorry Smitty" Adam replied as he put his knife away and stood up and goes up to the wall and stands next to the field gun "we'll need a fall back spot." Someone said.

"Inside the school, fire from the window and if possible put a field gun in the entrance, there's some shells for a field gun next to the entrance." Adam replied as he looked out.

R&R


	8. A traitor among us

Fight for freedom

Chapter 8: A traitor among us

Disclaimer: Me now owny

Adam loads the field gun and lowers the barrel of it into the attacking ranks and fires it before he grabs his rifle and takes up position next to the field gun and opens fire "I LOVE THE SMELL OF CORDITE IN THE MORNING!" Smitty shouted as he dropped a grenade down the wall into the enemy at the bottom and watches as it explodes.

"Shut up and keep firing."

They battle it out for an hour before the enemy retreats before Adam sits down placing his rifle beside him.

"How long do you think we'll hold out?" someone asked.

"We've still got a long way till the actual battle." Adam replied before he grabs a box of rations and opens it before taking some out and starts to eat as an explosion happens in side the school making Adam run down the ramp and jumps over the palisade and runs towards the school.

"What the hell?" Raye shouted as Adam helped to put out the fire. "Shit, we're really fucked now." Adam said.

"Why, what was in that room?"

"Artillery shells, meeting in the hall in five." Adam replied as he went back to putting out the fire.

"Just us?" Raye asked and Adam nodded back.

Five minutes later the senshi and Adam and the others all stand in the hall. "What's this all about?" Amelia asked.

"As you all know some of the artillery shells we're destroyed, no field gun could have made that shot."

"What are you getting at?" Amara said.

"We have a traitor." He replied before he leaves and the others look at each other. "He's going to do something stupid isn't he?" Hotaru asked making her older self look at her.

"Yes, he is."

Outside Adam goes to the gate to check for any explosives but finds none before he goes back to the west wall.

"Destroyed?" Smitty asked.

"Yeah, completely obliterated the entrance."

"I'm surprised no one was injured." Smitty said as he leaned against the wall looking at Adam.

"We sure killed a lot." Someone said making Smitty and Adam look out at all the dead that they have killed "we sure have" Smitty replied.

"What are you lot going to do when this is all over?" Adam asked.

"Settle down."

"Travel around for a bit."

"I've got a promise to keep." Adam said making everyone look at him " it was during the Serenity war, me and over two hundred people held onto a school similar to this one for seven days. I was given a palisade to defend on the west side, when the actual battle started they came over the walls and killed everyone except me. After the war ended I went back and made a promise never to forget what happened."

"At least we've got the hero of Japan on our side." Smitty said making Adam look at him.

"I'm no hero, I left Juuban to try and get away from that."

"Why?"

"I never wanted to be a hero, I just wanted to be a normal person who grew up to be the sole survivor of a refugee camp." Adam replied, meanwhile the senshi ask Mirai Hotaru about her relationship with Adam.

"We're just friends."

"Yeah, _very_ close friends." Amara replied.

"Look, I'm the only one he'll really talk to… especially after his little suicide attempt." she said the last part quietly but Mina hears it.

"WHAT!"

"It was a few days after the war ended, no one had seen him so I went to the shrine and found him with his wrists slashed and his Bowie knife on the floor so I healed his wrists and a day later he left."

"I'm going to have serious words with him." Mina said.

"He kept his promise though."

"What promise?" Michelle asked.

"That he would come back."

Outside, Reiko stands at the south wall; the others sit down with their guns beside them some getting some sleep as others stand watch. On the east wall people get some sleep except one person. On the north wall a few people play a card game.

"What are they building over there?" Adam said as he points to where the enemy are building something as Smitty pulled out a scope from his jacket pocket and looked through it before handing it to Adam.

"We're screwed."

"No, we're not. They haven't got enough materials to build enough siege ladders." Adam replied as he handed the scope back to Smitty who puts it away and leans against the wall.

"Maybe we should leave?"

"We do that and this place will fall, I'm keeping a promise." Adam replied as a sniper fired a round making them both duck and they pop their heads up a few seconds later looking at each other before Adam stands up and runs across the wall as people duck and return fire before he ducks and grabs a bolt action rifle and grabs a handful of tracer rounds and loads the rifle before standing up and waits for a flash and presses the trigger and watches the bullet hits a wall beside the sniper. Before he goes back to where Smitty is.

"That sniper thinks like you."

"Time for a deadly game of cat and mouse." Adam replied.

"We've been playing cat and mouse for four years."

"But this is different." Adam replied as he put another tracer round into the rifle "this sniper thinks and acts like me, time to think differently." Adam said as he pointed just below the sniper rifle and pressed the trigger again.

"That should scare the sniper."

"Dude, you missed." Smitty said.

"Did I?"

Smitty pulled out the scope and looked to where the sniper was and saw another bullet underneath the rifle.

"Good shot or what?" Adam said as Smitty put away the scope and sits down as Adam leans against the wall.

"We're not real soldiers."

"No, we're mercenaries." Adam replied.

"And the best." Smitty replied.

"Damn straight."

Adam opens a case and pulls out a few bottles of beer before handing them out before they proceed to drink.

"They're drinking already?" Reiko said as she walked past them with Mara.

"They've been though a lot in the last four years."

"Yeah but…"

"Look, he's almost been killed on several occasions. So let him have a few drinks." Mara replied.

Later

Adam sits in the corner of the west palisade with a blanket wrapped around him as it starts to rain and people find somewhere dry to shelter, meanwhile the senshi sit in what's left of the entrance to the school.

"This futures so bleak." Mina said.

"Yeah."

"What do you expect, after fighting in the Serenity war." Trista replied.

"It doesn't look so bleak."

Everyone looks at Ami "if you look there are people living everyday life whilst fighting."

Later that night

Adam sits on top of the gatehouse with his sword strapped to his back waiting for the traitor to make a move. "C'mon, where are you?" he asked himself before he sees someone move in the shadows heading towards him making Adam lay down and watches as the person pulls out some C4 as Adam jumps down and lands on the person.

"Gotcha, lets see who you are?"

Adam gets off the person and rolls the person over to reveal a teenager who pulls out a knife and swings it at Adam who catches it and takes it off the teenager.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"Look, I've killed a lot of people and I regret it." Adam replied as he helps the teenager up and throws the knife into the ground before he does the same with his knife. "If you can kill me, you can do what you were doing." He said before they both dive for their knives, Adam gets to his first and stabs the teenager in the neck before he stands up.

"I'll make it quick." He said before reaching behind his back and pulls his sword out of its scabbard and cut the other persons head off before he dropped his sword and drags the body to the gate and opens it, placing the body outside before closing it and goes back to the west wall to get some sleep.

R&R


	9. The blood, the sweat, the tears

Fight for freedom

Chapter 9: The blood, the sweat, the tears

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors note: I'm ending this story, I'm still going with the two separate endings though.

Adam and his men on the west wall sit behind the wall with their rifles beside them everyone else slept except Adam who looks around at everyone sleeping, over the wall the troops of Endymion and Serenity take up their positions and form ranks, several ranks quietly make their way to the west wall. Meanwhile Endymion and Serenity watch as their troops make their way towards the school turned fort, Adam stands up and grabs his rifle and looks over the wall and brings it to his shoulder and turns the safety off and fires it waking everyone up.

"What a wake up call!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP FIRING!" Adam ordered as someone loaded the field gun and lowered the barrel so it faced the enemy when they get to a certain point and fires it, on the south wall Reiko and the others were fighting for their lives as was everyone else on the walls but the enemy troops assaulting the south wall had carried siege ladders with them and were climbing up them and everyone on the south wall were aiming at the enemy troops heads as soon as the got to the top of the ladders or hitting them with the butt's of their rifles as the senshi come running out of the school with rifles in their hands.

"What the?" Serena said as she looked around at the battle.

"GET BEHIND THAT FUCKING PALISADE!" Adam shouted to the senshi as he ducked behind the wall to reload his rifle and looked at the dead body next to him before standing back up and opens fire.

The senshi did as Adam told them to and they stood behind the palisade around the AA gun, meanwhile Serenity and Endymion watch the battle and look at the flash of gun fire and the field gun as it fires, Smitty grabs a machine gun and loads it before cocking and firing it "GET SOMEBODY TO FIRE THOSE MORTARS!" Adam ordered and a few of his men run down the ramp and climb over the palisade and set up the mortars and drop the rounds into the tubes before they fly off and land amongst the enemy ranks.

"IF WE CAN'T KEEP 'EM OFF THE WALLS, FALL BACK!" Reiko shouted as she hit someone who came over the wall, the people on the gatehouse and the north wall had lost a lot of people and one of the wounded staggers over to the west wall and leans on the palisade.

"ADAM… ADAM!" the person shouted making Adam turn round and run down the ramp over to the palisade.

"What is it?" Adam asked "north… wall… about… to… fall." The person said before dying and Adam ran up the ramp "EVERY THIRD MAN, NORTH WALL NOW!" Adam ordered and every third man runs down the ramp and to the north wall "Smitty, if it gets too much take the men here and fall back into the school."

"What about you?" Smitty asked.

"I can handle myself, when Serenity and Endymion come over this wall, I'm going to be here waiting for them." Adam replied as he picked up his sword and strapped it to his back "and if you die?"

"I die with my boots on." Adam replied.

"If it comes to that good luck." Smitty said as the person next to him falls backwards dead "THEY'RE BRINGING UP SIEGE LADDERS NOW!" someone shouted as Adam reloads his rifle as the ones with the siege ladders made it to the wall and placed them at the walls and started to climb up and Adam shot one in the head and pushed the ladder away and the others do the same.

The senshi watch the battle from behind the palisade around the AA gun, they watch people falling off the wall dead and they could do nothing except watch, they had left Hotaru in the hall when the battle began, on the east wall some of the mercenaries lay dead over the wall as enemy troops started to climb over the wall and several of the mercenaries died trying to get the ones that had made it over the wall, one of the mercenaries stood on the wall where the enemy troops scrambled over with tow enemy soldiers in a headlock whilst kicking the ladders over and receives a sword through his back before falling forwards as they head to the north wall to open the gate.

Adam was reloading with his back to the wall when he sees the ones that got into the compound and taps Smitty on the leg "GET DOWN TO THAT FIFTY-CALIBRE, IT'S ALREADY LOADED!"

Smitty runs down the ramp and grabs the fifty-calibre and cocks it before opening fire and hitting them in the back killing them before getting shot in the back making Adam quickly turn to his right and shoot the one that shot Smitty before he runs down the ramp and stops Smitty from falling backwards "they got me Adam…" Smitty said.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"No… you're… fucking not." Smitty said before he died in Adam's arms "I'll get them, I promise you." Adam said before he puts Smitty's body down and goes back up to the wall and draws out his sword and cuts an enemy soldier in half and runs another one through before pushing the ladder away from the wall as an enemy field gun fires a shell and it hits a part of the west wall destroying it and killing a few of Adam's men and injuring a few.

Serenity and Endymion see this as their chance to end this battle quickly and enemy soldiers pour into the gap cutting Adam's men off "HELP ME TO GET THE FIELD GUN OVER THERE!" Adam shouted as several of his men look to here Adam points and they help him to move the field gun and load it before they lowered the barrel and open fire "BARRICADE THIS AND PUT A FEW RIFLE MEN THERE!"

Four mercenaries grab a few heavy boxes and pile them up shoulder height before they grab a few rifles that they had stacked and started to fire, the ones that got through made it to the gate and opened it "FALL BACK!" someone on the north wall shouted and the people on the north wall abandoned their positions and made a line and fired a volley killing the first row before they run back to the fall back spot, some people get behind the palisade where the AA gun is and fight from there.

"NORTH WALLS FALLEN, FALL BACK!" Adam ordered to his men and they do so and Adam runs down to the palisade and shouts the order to fall back before picking up Smitty's body and putting it over his shoulder and climbs over the palisade and runs towards the fall back spot just as enemy artillery started to rain down on them as the mercenaries behind the palisade with the AA gun opens fire with it hitting the enemy as Adam made it over to them "fall back, I can handle it here." Adam said as he put down the body.

"What about you?" one of them asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Adam replied as he hid the body from sight and picked up a rifle and brought it up to his shoulder and looked at everyone behind the palisade "go, THAT'S AN ORDER!" he told them and they do so as Adam aims and fires before falling back and stops at the entrance to the fall back spot before he drops the rifle and draws his sword with one hand and his knife with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Reiko shouted.

"Making a last stand here, I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Adam said before he walks out and everyone had to drag Reiko away as Adam walks out of the entrance and stood between the enemy and the fall back spot "goodbye mom, goodbye everyone." He muttered to himself as he blocked someone's rifle with his sword and stabbed the enemy soldier in the neck and continues to do the same.

An hour later

Adam's face completely covered in blood still fighting against all the odds and surviving just stood behind a pile of bodies just as Mirai Hotaru stood in the entrance holding her rifle and watches as Adam continues to fight when she brings the rifle up to her shoulder and fires off a round at an enemy soldier who wasn't quite dead and the battle stops and the enemy parts making way for Endymion and Serenity to walk down and Adam just walks round to stand in front of the dead bodies.

"I'm going to make sure you two stay dead for good." Adam said as he wiped his sword and knife clean of any blood before taking his jacket off to reveal a black tank top and a tattoo on his left arm that said 'yield to none, mercenaries of B Company' before throwing his knife up in the air before catching it with the blade pointing downwards.

"Let's end this then."

Endymion steps forward and draws his sword as Adam steps forward and they clash their swords creating sparks and Adam brings his knife round the back of Endymion's neck and stabs it through his neck and steps to one side letting Endymion's body drop dead making Serenity step forward and picks up Endymion's sword.

"This ends today." Adam said as he kicked up a bayonet and caught it in his other hand with the blade pointing upwards and blocked a downward strike with the bayonet and returned the favour as he jumped back and threw the bayonet into the ground where it stuck and Adam jumped into the air with his sword raised above his head as Serenity looks up just as he brings the sword down and clashed with the sword Serenity brought up to block it as Adam lands and she kicks him in the stomach and watches as he falls on his back and rolls to one side as Serenity brings the point of the sword down and Adam flips back onto his feet cutting Serenity's lower right arm off.

"First blood to me." Adam said.

Serenity looked at what is now left of her right arm as he pulled the sword out of the ground "just give up Serenity." Adam said as he dodged a slash from Serenity and Adam saw his chance to end this war and quickly spun round and Serenity realised what happened too late and Adam thrust his sword through her chest and brought his sword up cutting her in half and looks at the enemy.

"IT'S OVER, THE WAR IS OVER!" Adam told them as he stuck his sword into the ground and looked as the enemy starts to drop their weapons and Mirai Hotaru runs back into the school to tell them and the defenders come out and start to talk with their former enemies as Adam goes to leave the compound "hey Adam, where are you going?" Mina asked.

"There's someone I need to find out there." He replied before leaving and goes into the camp to find his daughter and searches all the tents, he finds her in the corner of a tent.

"You going to kill me like you did with mother?"

"No, we were both on opposite sides." Adam replied as he picked his daughter up "anyway, the wars over."

"What are we going to do now father?"

"Just call me dad." Adam replied as they left and head back to the school and they walk through the gatehouse and see everyone talking to each other and his daughter looked at him "dad, what's going on?"

"The wars over, there's some people I want you to meet."

Adam takes his daughter to meet the senshi and his friends "mom, guys, meet my daughter." Adam said and they all look at him shocked "long story, sticking around for the funerals then I can explain about what happened?"

"Well, we were going to go back, but you better have a good reason." Mina said and they all laugh when Mina looks at Adam's daughter "so, what's your name?" Mina asked "grandfather and grandmother never called me anything."

"It's okay Yuki." Adam replied putting a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "You just remind me of someone I once knew."

A few weeks later

Everyone stood at a mass funeral for both sides and they now stood side by side as friends and Adam gave a speech about the men he lost looking at all the gravestones that he had helped to make, Trista gave a speech about the locals that died and an ex-crystal Tokyo soldier gave a speech about the people that they lost. After the funeral service Adam explains to Mina how he got a daughter and she took it well as everyone talked and drank before Adam left the wake and looked at his sword still stuck in the ground as the senshi and his friends watch Adam fall to his knees.

Nine years later

Adam stands in the compound of the place where he had seen the militia that he was with during the Serenity war die, he stood at the grave marker of Ricky and Yuki "I'm now happily married and have a daughter, I still miss you guys." Adam said to himself before he left and goes back to his home.

Authors note: The next and final chapters going to be roughly the same except Adam dies.


	10. Adam's last stand

Fight for freedom

Chapter 9: Adam's last stand

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors note: I'm ending this story, I'm still going with the two separate endings though.

Adam and his men on the west wall sit behind the wall with their rifles beside them everyone else slept except Adam who looks around at everyone sleeping, over the wall the troops of Endymion and Serenity take up their positions and form ranks, several ranks quietly make their way to the west wall. Meanwhile Endymion and Serenity watch as their troops make their way towards the school turned fort, Adam stands up and grabs his rifle and looks over the wall and brings it to his shoulder and turns the safety off and fires it waking everyone up.

"What a wake up call!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP FIRING!" Adam ordered as someone loaded the field gun and lowered the barrel so it faced the enemy when they get to a certain point and fires it, on the south wall Reiko and the others were fighting for their lives as was everyone else on the walls but the enemy troops assaulting the south wall had carried siege ladders with them and were climbing up them and everyone on the south wall were aiming at the enemy troops heads as soon as the got to the top of the ladders or hitting them with the butt's of their rifles as the senshi come running out of the school with rifles in their hands.

"What the?" Serena said as she looked around at the battle.

"GET BEHIND THAT FUCKING PALISADE!" Adam shouted to the senshi as he ducked behind the wall to reload his rifle and looked at the dead body next to him before standing back up and opens fire.

The senshi did as Adam told them to and they stood behind the palisade around the AA gun, meanwhile Serenity and Endymion watch the battle and look at the flash of gun fire and the field gun as it fires, Smitty grabs a machine gun and loads it before cocking and firing it "GET SOMEBODY TO FIRE THOSE MORTARS!" Adam ordered and a few of his men run down the ramp and climb over the palisade and set up the mortars and drop the rounds into the tubes before they fly off and land amongst the enemy ranks.

"IF WE CAN'T KEEP 'EM OFF THE WALLS, FALL BACK!" Reiko shouted as she hit someone who came over the wall, the people on the gatehouse and the north wall had lost a lot of people and one of the wounded staggers over to the west wall and leans on the palisade.

"ADAM… ADAM!" the person shouted making Adam turn round and run down the ramp over to the palisade.

"What is it?" Adam asked "north… wall… about… to… fall." The person said before dying and Adam ran up the ramp "EVERY THIRD MAN, NORTH WALL NOW!" Adam ordered and every third man runs down the ramp and to the north wall "Smitty, if it gets too much take the men here and fall back into the school."

"What about you?" Smitty asked.

"I can handle myself, when Serenity and Endymion come over this wall, I'm going to be here waiting for them." Adam replied as he picked up his sword and strapped it to his back "and if you die?"

"I die with my boots on." Adam replied.

"If it comes to that good luck." Smitty said as the person next to him falls backwards dead "THEY'RE BRINGING UP SIEGE LADDERS NOW!" someone shouted as Adam reloads his rifle as the ones with the siege ladders made it to the wall and placed them at the walls and started to climb up and Adam shot one in the head and pushed the ladder away and the others do the same.

The senshi watch the battle from behind the palisade around the AA gun, they watch people falling off the wall dead and they could do nothing except watch, they had left Hotaru in the hall when the battle began, on the east wall some of the mercenaries lay dead over the wall as enemy troops started to climb over the wall and several of the mercenaries died trying to get the ones that had made it over the wall, one of the mercenaries stood on the wall where the enemy troops scrambled over with tow enemy soldiers in a headlock whilst kicking the ladders over and receives a sword through his back before falling forwards as they head to the north wall to open the gate.

Adam was reloading with his back to the wall when he sees the ones that got into the compound and taps Smitty on the leg "GET DOWN TO THAT FIFTY-CALIBRE, IT'S ALREADY LOADED!"

Smitty runs down the ramp and grabs the fifty-calibre and cocks it before opening fire and hitting them in the back killing them before getting shot in the back making Adam quickly turn to his right and shoot the one that shot Smitty before he runs down the ramp and stops Smitty from falling backwards "they got me Adam…" Smitty said.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"No… you're… fucking not." Smitty said before he died in Adam's arms "I'll get them, I promise you." Adam said before he puts Smitty's body down and goes back up to the wall and draws out his sword and cuts an enemy soldier in half and runs another one through before pushing the ladder away from the wall as an enemy field gun fires a shell and it hits a part of the west wall destroying it and killing a few of Adam's men and injuring a few.

Serenity and Endymion see this as their chance to end this battle quickly and enemy soldiers pour into the gap cutting Adam's men off "HELP ME TO GET THE FIELD GUN OVER THERE!" Adam shouted as several of his men look to here Adam points and they help him to move the field gun and load it before they lowered the barrel and open fire "BARRICADE THIS AND PUT A FEW RIFLE MEN THERE!"

Four mercenaries grab a few heavy boxes and pile them up shoulder height before they grab a few rifles that they had stacked and started to fire, the ones that got through made it to the gate and opened it "FALL BACK!" someone on the north wall shouted and the people on the north wall abandoned their positions and made a line and fired a volley killing the first row before they run back to the fall back spot, some people get behind the palisade where the AA gun is and fight from there.

"NORTH WALLS FALLEN, FALL BACK!" Adam ordered to his men and they do so and Adam runs down to the palisade and shouts the order to fall back before picking up Smitty's body and putting it over his shoulder and climbs over the palisade and runs towards the fall back spot just as enemy artillery started to rain down on them as the mercenaries behind the palisade with the AA gun opens fire with it hitting the enemy as Adam made it over to them "fall back, I can handle it here." Adam said as he put down the body.

"What about you?" one of them asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Adam replied as he hid the body from sight and picked up a rifle and brought it up to his shoulder and looked at everyone behind the palisade "go, THAT'S AN ORDER!" he told them and they do so as Adam aims and fires before falling back and stops at the entrance to the fall back spot before he drops the rifle and draws his sword with one hand and his knife with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Reiko shouted.

"Making a last stand here, I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Adam said before he walks out and everyone had to drag Reiko away as Adam walks out of the entrance and stood between the enemy and the fall back spot "goodbye mom, goodbye everyone." He muttered to himself as he blocked someone's rifle with his sword and stabbed the enemy soldier in the neck and continues to do the same.

An hour later

Adam's face completely covered in blood still fighting against all the odds and surviving just stood behind a pile of bodies just as Mirai Hotaru stood in the entrance holding her rifle and watches as Adam continues to fight when she brings the rifle up to her shoulder and fires off a round at an enemy soldier who wasn't quite dead and the battle stops and the enemy parts making way for Endymion and Serenity to walk down and Adam just walks round to stand in front of the dead bodies.

"I'm going to make sure you two stay dead for good." Adam said as he wiped his sword and knife clean of any blood before taking his jacket off to reveal a black tank top and a tattoo on his left arm that said 'yield to none, mercenaries of B Company' before throwing his knife up in the air before catching it with the blade pointing downwards.

"Let's end this then."

Endymion steps forward and draws his sword as Adam steps forward and they clash their swords creating sparks and Adam brings his knife round the back of Endymion's neck and stabs it through his neck and steps to one side letting Endymion's body drop dead making Serenity step forward and picks up Endymion's sword.

"This ends today." Adam said as he kicked up a bayonet and caught it in his other hand with the blade pointing upwards and blocked a downward strike with the bayonet and returned the favour as he jumped back and threw the bayonet into the ground where it stuck and Adam jumped into the air with his sword raised above his head as Serenity looks up just as he brings the sword down and clashed with the sword Serenity brought up to block it as Adam lands and she kicks him in the stomach and watches as he falls on his back and rolls to one side as Serenity brings the point of the sword down and Adam flips back onto his feet cutting Serenity's lower right arm off.

"First blood to me." Adam said.

Serenity looked at what is now left of her right arm as he pulled the sword out of the ground "just give up Serenity." Adam said as he dodged a slash from Serenity and countered with his own slash, Serenity thrust her sword into Adams chest and Adam pulled it out and thrust his sword through Serenity's neck before he dropped his sword and fell to his knees holding the wound "it's over." He said when Mirai Hotaru dropped her rifle and ran over to him and caught him as he fell forward and leaned him back in her arms.

"Don't die." Mirai Hotaru said with tears in her eyes "I'm not coming back this time." Adam replied before coughing up some blood and grabbed Mirai Hotaru's jacket and brought her head closer "there's someone out there I want you to find and take care of her, my daughter." Adam said.

"Maybe I can still…"

Adam shook his head "no and that's an order… you know where to bury me." Adam said before he died and Mirai Hotaru cried as the senshi and her friends came out to see what was going on before she stood up "no…" Mina said as the ex Crystal Tokyo soldiers dropped their rifles and held a moment of silence for Adam.

A few weeks later

Everyone at the battle from both sides were at Adam's funeral, Mirai Hotaru stood beside Adam's daughter as he was buried with his comrades from the Serenity war, he was buried next to Ricky at what used to be the western palisade before she gave a speech.

"I only knew him during the latter stages of the Serenity war, he kept himself to himself. I remember something he once said to me 'we all have our demons, no matter how hard we try to get rid of them, we can't.' he died leaving behind many friends even though he told most of us to 'get the fuck out of my face' a lot and a daughter… I'm proud that I was his friend and to have fought beside him during many battles."

The senshi give a little speech before everyone goes back to Juuban as the ghosts of the militia that defended the place where Adam now rests stand at his grave as Adam watches them leave before he turns round and looks at everyone, "well, guys I'm back." He said as he picked up Yuki and looked at Ricky before they all disappear.

Authors note: I decided to end this story for a reason, I used all my ideas during Fight for the future.


End file.
